lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ginny Weezly
Ginny Weezly is the daughter of Arthur, and Molly Weezly making her a member of House Weezly. Ginny Weezly has six siblings in the form of Ron, George, Fredrick, Percy, Charles, and William Weezly of which Ron is a member of the Triumverate and has gained incredible fame through this, her brother George and Fred are members of the Marauders which is a very intimate regiment within Hogwarts that basically commits violent acts against the enemies of the kingdom, Percy works in the Ministry of Magi inside Hogwarts where he works as a potions master, her borther William died during the Civil War after her brother Charles betrayed House Weezly and joined the forces of Tom Malfoy. Ginny Weezly has become fanatically in love with Harry Potter , and while she believes they are in a relationship he is in fact fanatically in love with Hermione Granger. In the brief comic the Disolution of the Triumverate she is seen telling Harry that she pregnant with his child, and she moved her cloak aside, and Harry sees that she is in fact quite far along in her pregnany, and then the comic ends with no understanding of how that will go. History Early History Culmination As Hermione and Harry arrived in Hogwarts on the griphon they were met by Ron who they expected to be upset about being left behind but instead he simply silent gave Harry a hug before whispering in his ear that something terrible had happened. "Harry you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid once I tell you this because after everything thats happened you know I'll follow you, and after everything thats happened I have to believe were just not a match for him. What he did...Its something...I just can't fathom how someone could have so much hate in them." -Ron Weezly When Harry promised that he wouldn't do anything stupid Ron told him that basically everyone in his family was dead, and that their massacre was the work of Tom Malfoy. As Harry begin to lose control, and begin openly saying that he would go after Tom he was reminded by Ron that he had promised and that between the three of them a promise meant everything. As Hermione attempted to hug him he became discusted with himself for what he felt he had done to Ron, and he recoiled before running into the woods nearbye where he was followed not by one of the Triumverate but instead he was followed silently into the woods by Ginny Weezly. Following Harry As he finnally slumped against a tree he silently hoped that Hermione would follow him, and that he could just hold her. Despire everything that had happened he wanted her. He wanted her with everything and when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and then soft lips touch his lips he allowed his mind to ignore the red hair of Ginny Weezly and just believe in that moment that it was Hermione. The two became intimate, and with no restraints or thought of the future he allowed Ginny to believe as he continuesly said that he loved her to believe that he meant her and not Hermione. This would lead to many mistakes, and future problems but most of all it would lead to the fact that Ginny would always remember that moment and would from that point on believe that Harry loved her. As they finished and Harry realized the depths of the mistake that he had just made, he attempted to think of some way to fix things but their was nothing that he could think of the repair this. His family was gone. He had betrayed his two best friends by becoming intimate with Ginny, and falling in love with Hermione, and no matter what he tried he didn't think he could fix that. In that moment he looked at Ginny and where he was feeling dread, and dispair she had the look of pure happiness across her face, and he allowed himself for a moment to forget, and together they leaned against a tree and he wrapped her together with him in his cloak before they fell asleep together. The End Family Members Arthur Weezly.jpg|Arthur Weezly - Father|link=Arthur Weezly Molly Weezly.jpg|Molly Weezly - Mother|link=Molly Weezly House Weasely.jpg|Percy Weezly - Brother|link=Percy Weezly House Weasely.jpg|Bill Weezly - Brother|link=Bill Weezly House Weasely.jpg|Charles Weezly - Brother|link=Charles Weezly House Weasely.jpg|George Weezly - Brother|link=George Weezly II. Ron Weezly7.jpg|Ron Weezly - Brother|link=Ron Weezly Relationships Harry Potter Cover1.jpg|Harry Potter - Lover|link=Harry Potter Category:House Weezly Category:People Category:Frank Category:Human Category:People of Hogwarts